The Daughter of Amon?
by FireRoseFanfiction
Summary: Amon's true identity may be revealed, but that's not the only secret being unmasked. The forgotten past of a certain member of Team Avatar, and what this could mean to her friends. (OC Akira Bolin, and some other ships).
1. The End of Amon

**(A/N): My hand slipped. Oops.**

"Korra, you're-" The seventeen year-old water and bloodbender can barely believe the sight as a powerful punch of air knocks Amon back and away from Mako. Akira crawls towards her childhood friend who had been seconds away from losing his firebending. From the surprised look on his face, neither can he. After rescuing the captured airbenders, fleeing from Amon, loss of all her bending, and an intense chase through the Stadium's halls, Avatar Korra was finally _airbending._ Slightly knocked off guard, Amon raises his arms in an attempt to bloodbend the trio.

"No. You. Don't." Avatar Korra grunts, relieved of the crippling feeling thanks to countering aid from Akira.

"Take that!" Akira shouts, not moving a single finger as Amon begins to bow onto his knees. She hates the thought of bloodbending, but has no remorse for the cruel villain who stole Avatar Korra's bending, threatened to rid the world of airbending, and all the times and ways he hurt them. A finishing airkick from Avatar Korra knocks him off his feet and out of the Probending Stadium, shattering the window as Amon lands into Yue Bay below.

At ground level, the nonbender citizens are stunned to see their leader Amon fall from such a height. The mask that had hidden his identity rose to the surface, as did a healthy face. But most importantly, the water around him was _bending_ under his arms. If there had ever been any doubt, it was put to rest as fast as the large fireballs slamming dangerously close to the unmasked waterbender. Faced with betrayed screams of his once devoted followers and silent threats of the inferno, the man once known as Amon flees into the depths.

"Looks like we get to keep it after all." Akira whispers as her two friends hug another in a safe exhaustion.

"Keep what?" Avatar Korra asks, wanting to have something occupy her busy mind besides her current status.

"Bo wanted that mask as a souvenir." Akira explains with a fond smile, earning an amused 'I-should-have-known' look from Mako and Avatar Korra.

"You two rest here. I'll be right back."


	2. Pictures of Memories

**(A/N): Because we all know Bolin would want that mask. So much work for my little OC, but she's worth it!**

Akira is reluctant to leave Avatar Korra in her current state, but the reassuring reminder that Mako is with her makes Akira feel better. Cautiously, she makes her way down to the Bay, the conflicting buzz of the remaining citizens almost overwhelming her.

"Amon! A bender!"

"To think the Avatar was right and how wrong we were to her."

"I don't feel so good."

"Now what?"

Akira doesn't know the answer, only that every person, bender or not, is thinking the same. Using waterbending, Akira retrieves the mask from the calmed waters. It seems smaller without its master, no scheming eyes behind the holes. She observes the back of it which is just as white as the painted face. A closer look reveals a second layer, and Akira peels it off, two small pieces of thick photograph paper flying out. One is tinted yellow with age whereas the other's edges are blackened from fire damage. The only similarity Akira notices are the smiling families. The older has two young sons, the elder piggybacking the younger on his shoulders, and parents holding hands. Their numerous layers in padded clothing contrast with the heated atmosphere in the other photo. A young adult couple appearing very much in love with a baby girl in the mother's arms. A strange feeling of nostalgia passes through Akira, and she turns the photo over to read the names.

"Lu Mei, Noatak, and..." The bottom of it is lost in black. Refusing to be disappointed, she flips over the other. Noatak's name appears again, as does the former Councilman Tarrlok's. Akira remembers Avatar Korra and Mako summarizing all they had learned from the unexpected prisoner at Air Temple Island. The two boys were Noatak and Tarrlok, and Noatak was the man in the other photo, who became Amon. Their father was Yakone, a once powerful waterbender crimelord who could bloodbend without the moon.

_But so can I._ Akira runs a thumb over the burnt sides._ And Tarrlok and Amon-Noatak were harshly trained under him, but Am-Noatak ran away to this place-_

_"I lived on a farm under a nonbender family."_

_Wait-_

_"Then everything changed when the firebenders attacked."_

_The burnt photo, the flames eating everything-_

_"They took everything from me. And they took my face."_

Akira examines the family of three again, her blue eyes locked on the sparkling blue of the mother. Figments of her very young memory piece together, and she can hardly breath as she climbs up the staircase to rejoin her friends.

_This means- that girl. The baby in the photo. Noatak's daughter. __**Amon's**_ _daughter._ Akira freezes at the top step. She's his-_was his_-but she-_and just earlier_-and Tarrlok is her-_was her_-

And nothing stops her from releasing all the raw emotion in a single scream.


	3. It's Over

**(A/N): Here, have some Makorra. Everybody wins?**

"It's over." Mako murmurs, though only Avatar Korra can hear him in the empty hall. They're sitting against a wall, still having not detached since Akira left. Any other time, especially considering the current relationship complications, the two would have. Mako knows Asami would understand, because there's no way anyone would leave Avatar Korra as she is.

She presses herself against him, taking in the sanctuary of his arms that make Avatar Korra feel safe. She's trembling, mind racing about what she's supposed to do now. Holding her like he used to hold Bolin when he had nightmares, Mako shifts his chin on top of her chocolate brown hair.

"It's over."

Avatar Korra knows he means the war. Amon won't dare come back, but neither will her bending. It's over. She really was the worst Avatar ever, and not even the accomplishment of unlocking airbending earlier makes her feel any better. Tears threaten to overtake her and a part of Avatar Korra wants to cry in the strong arms that keep her from shattering to pieces. She doesn't want this moment to be over.

And then they hear the scream.


	4. Finishing the Puzzle

**(A/N): So much back-story, so little time. Family trees are not my cup of delicious tea. Did I mention that I don't own Legend of Korra?**

"Akira!" Avatar Korra runs to the scream, Mako almost beating her in speed as they rush to the stairway.

Akira kneels on the ground with the mask and photos lying before her. Avatar Korra is at her quivering side, looking over Akira as Mako scans the area. There's no Equalists or any enemies nearby which concerns the protective duo.

"What's wrong?" Avatar Korra holds her shoulders, but Akira's blue gaze is locked on the photos. Mako picks up the objects, wondering what could have triggered the outburst.

_They'll see them, see who I really am- I can't, I can't._

"I was just thinking of getting rid of those. They belonged to him." Akira points to the pictures that Mako holds. She's grateful that her name isn't on the back.

"This must be his family. It does look like the North." Avatar Korra peeks over Mako's shoulder as he crouches down to their level. "His story really was sad."

"And these must be the nonbenders he was with, remember?" Mako sets down the blackened photo for her to see easier.

"Hey, I think I know her." Avatar Korra studies the photo with the goggle-wearing woman.

"Really? Who is she?" Akira bites her tongue, trying to hide her growing interest. _My mother._

"Well, I _knew_ her. She was Finn and Teo's eldest daughter, you know, from the legends. The young waterbender who was prisoner at the Boiling Rock for years, and the inventor's paraplegic son. She's Lu Mei."

_Wait, if she's Finn's daughter, then- I'm-_

"What happened to her?"

"Sifu Katara said her niece went to go help at a farm, because she wanted to help people just like her father. I...I guess this happened."

_Which means Katara is my- that makes Master Tenzin my- __**oh.**_

"There's no happy ending for anyone, then. Poor kid." Mako sighs, then notices the tears beginning to fall from Akira. "I know, it's really sad."

He gives his 'sister' a reassuring squeeze, but for once, Mako can't read her. He doesn't know.


	5. Smile

**(A/N): Everything is BoKira and nothing hurts. Here's hoping that his actual love interest is like Akira! Or, you know, really cool. I could live with that.**

Akira keeps the secret to herself. Since their move to the Southern Water Tribe for Avatar Korra's treatment, she's been awfully distant. As has Avatar Korra. Not even Bolin or baby Rohan cheers the two up, and Meelo 'snowbending' hardly brings a smile. When Sifu Katara finishes trying a new cure Avatar Korra, she teaches Akira what she knows. Any other time, Akira would have been ecstatic to have trained under her dream mentor, but is quiet throughout the session. The somber reminder that her dream mentor is actually her grandmother doesn't help either.

Outside, Akira sits by the ledge and stares into the polar depths below. Noatak was from the North, and here she was in the South. She wonders what it's like at the other end of the world, part of her culture she never got to know.

_Or Mom. _

"Aren't you wearing too many layers?"

Bolin's voice comes from behind, taking Akira out of her daydreams.

"Huh?" She asks him as her boyfriend sits by her side. He's wearing just as much as her, which was standard.

"You're hiding something." Bolin explains with a kiss on her cheek. "I might not be as telepathic as Mako, but I know something is wrong. And not because Pabu told me."

"Traitor." Akira can't help but smile, the first in a few days. "I'll get him for that."

"Partners-in-crimes talk." Bolin reminds her, a victorious grin on his face for getting Akira to smile again. "So what did you tell him?"

"I- it's complicated." Akira sighs, earning the begging earthbender's green eyes. "Hey."

"Please?"

"Bo-"

"Don't make me get Pabu. It'll only get worse."

"... I love you."

"And that's why I'm doing this. I love you, too, Akira. Even more than Pabu, so don't tell him."

"Promise." Akira kisses him back on the cheek. Bolin's face gets redder, and it's not from the cold. After a few peaceful moments, they head back to the large home, gloved hand in gloved hand.


	6. Trust

**(A/N): I'm sorry I forgot about this! But let me leave you a thought in return. Regardless of whoever gets shipped with who, think of Bolin. He'll be the greatest dad ever, whether it be with Korra, Asami, or the rumored new love interest. **

**Now have some fluff.**

"You're Amon's daughter?" The look on Bolin's face is surprise, but Akira's afraid of what it might turn to. Anger? Hatred? The two lay on Akira's bed, the photos in front of them.

"I- yeah, I am." She doesn't want to see the change in his expression as he processes what all she had told him. The hungry and lost little girl no older than himself that he had discovered and fed, saving his life in turn, turning out to be the enemy's daughter?

"I know what you're think-" Akira begins, but is stopped by lips on hers.

"That I love you no matter what?" Bolin murmurs. "Because I do."

"More than Pabu."

"Sorry, little guy." The fire ferret in question lets out a comfortable squeak from his position between his owners and receives a scratch behind the ears from Akira.

"But that's some family tree."

"Who would've thought." Akira agrees, grateful as always for Bolin's support. Of course he would. "I just can't believe it. Any of this."

_Noatak was my father. Amon. That's difficult to explain itself, but what about to Master Tenzin's family? Or Mako and Avatar Korra?_

"But it's good." Bolin decides, rolling onto his back and cautious of the fire ferret. "You know now. About your parents and everything. You've got family."

"You're my family, too."

They both go back to the time when it was three children against the world. A boy with his protective older brother, and the lost girl who all found a home.


End file.
